L'Espoir fait vivre
by CaramelTurquoise
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermione décide de repasser sa 7ème année à Poudlard. Comme par hasard, cette année, la directrice, Minerva McGonagall, change le règlement. Oui, les préfet-en-chefs devront partager un appartement. Hermione s'en contre-fiche, sauf que l'autre préfet-en-chef n'est autre que La Fouine elle-même. Que se passe t-il ? Quels secrets cache McGonagall? Qui est cette 'Diana Dinfold' ?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chers lecteurs accro à Harry Potter et à Dramione. **

**Bienvenue, bienvenue dans mon antre ! *applaudissements***

**Oh, ça me touche, mais revenons à nos détraqueurs. **

**Je suis depuis plus d'un an une fan d'Harry Potter (j'ai lu les livres, bah oui) et surtout de Dramione. **

**Pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai erré sur Google, assoiffée de Dramione. Droguée, j'étais, je suis et je serais (Oui je sais ça na pas de sens. Oui, ne me criez pas dessus, bande de Moldus va !).**

**J'en ai lu plus d'une. Et si vous en voulez, n'hésitez pas à me le demander en PM. **

**J'envisage d'écrire plusieurs fictions Dramione. Une par une, attention, je ne suis pas un Robot Magique (Nouveau nom pour les robots du Monde Magique ! Cool, non ? Même si je doute fort qu'il en existe…).**

**J'ai une vie vous savez… **

**En faite, non, c'est juste que moi aussi j'aime les lire les fanfic' comme vous les gens…. Tno Tno *secoue la tête négativement*. **

**Donc, pour résumer, je compte devenir une auteure de Dramione ! *Applaudissements* **

**Merci ! Merci !**

**Bon, j'ai plusieurs idées, et plusieurs contextes…**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai un projet bien précis, cher petites crêpes. **

**Je compte faire de longue Dramione. De 30 chapitres à plus… **

**J'essayerai de faire de longs chapitres également, mais je ne promets rien. Et j'essayerai de vous tenir en halène toute l'histoire. Même si je sais que j'y arriverai pas… *Bouuuuuuu*.**

**Arrêtez, vous me complexez les Crêpes à la Marmelade ! **

**Bref, je suis également en pleine écriture d'une Dramione sur un autre site, si vous vous voulez la connaître, dîtes-le moi en PM. **

**J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire. Et que ce chapitre vous abreuvera jusqu'au prochain. **

**Je sais comment c'est difficile de rester en vie sans Dramione, Aie Aie… **

**Par les chaussettes : ****roses avec des petits hippogriffes bleue et des petit cœur noir et une lune verte avec des motifs de poulet dessus**** : de Merlin !**

**Assez parlez ! Assez parlez ! On se retrouve en bas, Poudlariens !**

Hermione contempla Poudlard en toute sa splendeur. Après l'affreux combat qu'avait eu lieu il y a quelque mois, McGonagall, tous les professeurs et elle-même avaient donné tous leurs efforts pour réparer le splendide château magique.

Elle entra dans le château et se retrouva dans le Hall d'Entrée. Quelque brûlure s'y trouvait encore, à cause des sorts puissants jeté par les Mangemorts.

Elle resta quelque secondes dans le Hall. Elle se remémora tous les magnifiques moments qu'elle avait passé ici, avec Harry et Ron. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter.

_Ne pleure pas Hermione. Tout va bien. Calme-toi, _se dit-elle.

Elle put enfin retenir ses larmes quand elle entendit le bruit des élèves. Ils devaient être arrivés. Ils devaient être justes derrière elle.

Elle respira et expira lentement.

Puis elle se retourna, et leur offre son plus beau sourire.

Devant elle se tenait des deuxièmes années, des troisièmes, des quatrièmes et des cinquièmes.

Les sixièmes et les septièmes traînaient toujours.

-Bonsoir, élèves de Poudlard ! Je suis Hermione Granger, _Quelques élèves hoquetèrent de surprises. La célèbre Hermione Granger ! La seule et unique. Merlin !_ Je serai votre préfète-en-chef. Je félicite ce qui on été élu préfet d'ailleurs. Tout le monde sait qu'ils y a quelque mois, Poudlard a été attaqué par Voldemort, _quelque élève hoquetèrent de nouveau en entendant le nom du Mage Noir. Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. _

Elle continua son discours qu'elle avait si bien préparé. Elle leur parla de la réparation de Poudlard, que tout avait été régler par les soins de la directrice, ses collègues et elle-même. Elle expliqua aux premières années la cérémonie de répartition. Car, oui, McGonagall était directrice à présent, elle ne pouvait plus le faire, alors Hermione prit le relais. Elle envisage de devenir Professeur d'Arithmancie plus tard et directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor.

Hermione continua son discours, jusqu'à que les sixièmes et septièmes années arrivèrent. Et là, elles leur demandèrent de la suivre.

Elle monta les escaliers jusque la Grande Salle, et l'ouvrit.

La Grande Salle n'avait pas changé. Les tables des quatre maisons se trouvaient toujours là, dans la même position qu'avant. Les bougies flottaient au tour de la pièce, les fantômes bougeait, les professeurs et la directrice se trouvait à leur place habituelle. Le plafond était toujours étoilé. Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les élève prirent place, et les premières années restèrent au près du Hall ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Hermione leur demanda de se mettre en file indienne, ce qu'ils firent. Elle alla sur la petite balustrade et prit le parchemin dans sa manchette.

Avant de lire, elle remarqua que Ginny était là, elle était en train de lui sourire, et Hermione lui sourit à son tour. Neville, Dean, Seamus étaient là aussi. Elle leur souri et ils firent de même.

Chez les Serdaigles, Luna lui sourit d'un air rêveur, comme d'habitude.

Puis elle posa ses yeux sur la table des Serpentard, et remarqua qu'_ils_ étaient tous là. Tous les enfants de Mangemort innocenté : Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Malefoy.

Blaise lui lança un sourire moqueur, Pansy la regarda sans aucune expression, a part peut-être de la curiosité. Théodore lui lançai un regard méfiant, tandis que, Malefoy, lui, la regardai en souriant.

Elle se demanda pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle remit vite ses yeux sur le parchemin entre ses mains, et commença à lire.

-ATIL, Jared ! lança-t-elle,

-POUFFSOUFFLE ! dit le choixpeau,

-AXOL, Carie !

-SERDAIGLE !

Et cela continua ainsi, et Malefoy lui souriais toujours, et la regardait toujours d'un même regard perçant.

-DINFOLD, Diana !

Une jeune fille, timide, avança. Elle avait des cheveux châtain, avec des mèches noires.

Le Choixpeau prit beaucoup de temps à la sortir. Près de 13 min… C'était un record…

-SERPENTARD !

La table vert et argent applaudit de plus belle. Hermione ne s'étonna pas. Dinfold était une famille de sang-pur très convoité.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un pressentiment avec la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'elle garde un œil sur elle. Parce qu'avec Serpentard comme maison, ce n'est pas gagné. Surtout que Malefoy commençait à lui fouler les jetons. Il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer depuis le début de la cérémonie.

La liste fut finit sur 'Zold Gary' qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et prit place près de Ginny, devant Neville.

-Salut, 'Mione ! Tu vas bien ? Maman te demande toujours de tes nouvelles, tu sais ? dit Ginny,

-Oui, elle m'a envoyé près de 50 lettres toutes les vacances d'été, dis-je en souriant,

-Comment se sont passé tes vacances ? demanda Seamus.

Et c'est ainsi que le dîner se passa. Seamus et Dean n'arrêtai pas de faire des blagues en parlant de leur vacances, Neville, Ginny et Hermione rirent à chaque fois.

De loin, vous direz qu'Hermione est heureuse. Riant, souriant…

Mais personne n'a encore vu l'once de tristesse dans ses yeux. Vous ne savez vraiment, _vraiment _pas ce qu'il c'est passé, pendant _ses_ vacances à _elle. _

Non, tout le monde avait oublié. Tout le monde l'avait oublié, _lui, _même Ginny l'avait oublié.

Mais, Hermione était la seule. La seule à se souvenir. De son rire, de son sourire. Elle avait essayé d'en parler, mais les gens la trouvèrent folle. Alors, elle arrêta d'en parler, sous peur d'aller à Saint-Mangouste.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi personne ne se souvenait de _lui. D'eux. _

Pourquoi personne ne se souvenait plus _d'Harry Potter_ et de _Ron Weasley_ ? Sauf Hermione.

**MOUAHAHAHAHA **

**Alors ? Alors ? *cours dans tout les sens* **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? **

**Elle était bien l'idée de Potter et Weasley qui disparaisse des mémoires, non ? Oulalalala, *sourire machiavélique* **

**J'ai encore pleins de choses pour vous les crêpes à la marmelade ! *Se frotte les mains comme les méchants dans les films,* Oui je sais je parle mal. **

**Le chapitre est court, je sais, mais considérer le comme une sorte de prologue.**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis en review, si je dois changer quelque chose ou au contraire non. **

**Tout les review son les bienvenue. **

**Bis et à bientôt Matelot ! –Yas'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut !**

**J'avais déjà posté le chapitre 2, mais j'ai décidé de le réécrire. Grâce à kedjia, en passant, merci pour ta review, j'ai bien réfléchis, et je trouve qu'elle à raison. Je vais un peu trop vite. Comme kedjia l'a dit, je vais essayer de redécouvrir et décrire en mieux la situation initiale. Parce que j'ai déjà sauté aux péripéties. J'ai effacé l'ancien chapitre 2, je l'ai récrie, et là, bah je le poste. **

**Réponse aux Review(s) :**

**Stella50 : Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir que ça t'est plu. Voici le deuxième chapitre, avec du retard, mais le voilà quand même. **

**Kedjia : je te remercie, sincèrement, et ça m'a fait un énorme plaisir de voir une review venant de toi. Merci pour tes conseils, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **

Après le dîner, Hermione fut convoquée chez McGonagall.

-Entrez, dit la voix sévère de McGonagall.

Hermione entra et prit place. McGonagall ne parla pas, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione se dit que ce devait être l'autre préfet-en-chef, avec qui elle allait partager leur 'appartement', d'après le nouveau règlement. Elle attendit patiemment avec elle.

Dit donc, il n'était pas du tout ponctuel, comparé à elle. Elle allait prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Hermione ne tourna même pas la tête, elle continua à fixer le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, qui la regardait d'un air mystérieux, avec ses yeux scintillant comme à son habitude.

-Vous êtes en retard, Mr Malefoy, dit McGonagall à l'intention de ce dernier.

Hermione fut surprise, elle tourna sa tête, et vu Drago Malefoy, assis non loin d'elle. Elle écarquilla des yeux. Malefoy, préfet-en-chef ? Tant qu'on y est, mettez le chat de Rusard en tant que Ministre de La Magie ! Bon, c'est exagéré, mais quand même.

Celui-ci la regarda d'un air moqueur,

-Granger, dit-il

Hermione ne put même pas répondre.

-Bon, comme vous le savez, le règlement à changé. Vous devrez, en tant que préfets-en-chef, partager le même appartement. _Elle leur tendit une pile de parchemins chacun,_ vous distribuerez les emplois du temps demain matin. 'Corvus', prononcé en latin, est le mot de passe pour entrez dans votre appartement. Il se trouve au sixième étage, gardé par le tableau de Ghalia Illinois.

Hermione sourit, Ghalia Illinois, combattante. Ghalia avait, au Moyen-âge, combattu au près des sorciers, contre Gwen Delaroche. C'était un peu comme Voldemort et Harry. Gwen avait tué ses propres parents, sa propre _fille_,pour atteindre Ghalia. A la fin, Ghalia réussit à la battre. Gwen était la Reine de la communauté Magique, elle régnait grâce à la tyrannie. Et comme tous mauvais sorciers, elle fut tuée.

Hermione reprit vite ses esprits.

-A partir de demain, vous ferai des rondes au tour du château dès 21h. Vous pouvez disposez.

Hermione se leva et vit que McGonagall était retourné à ses parchemins, avec beaucoup de concentration. Hermione la respectait. McGonagall était une femme forte. Elle était, en même temps, directrice de Poudlard, Professeur de Métamorphose et ancienne membre de l'Ordre.

Elle sortir du bureau, avec Malefoy à ses côtés. Celui-ci ne dit rien._ Bizarre, normalement, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour me provoq_uer, se dit Hermione. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au sixième étage.

Ils trouvèrent le tableau de Ghalia. Ghalia était une femme brune, quelque peu boudinée, et avait un joli visage. Elle était en position de combat, baguette à la main. Elle se trouvait dans un champ de bataille, dans une forêt, avec des corps par terre, il faisait nuit. Elle tourna la tête vers Malefoy et Hermione.

-Mot de passe,

Hermione allait répondre, peut-être même poser des questions, curieuse comme elle était, mais Malefoy l'en empêcha,

-Corvus.

Ghalia sourit, et le tableau pivota, laissant place à un magnifique appartement. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle se tenait un gigantesque salon, avec des murs en Or, un canapé et un fauteuil en argent, une cheminée était placée en coin de pièce, à gauche. A droite se trouvait un bar-cuisine. _Magnifique,_ se dit Hermione.

Tout devant, il y avait des escaliers en verre. Malefoy n'avait aucune expression sur son visage, il était neutre, après tout, il a vécu dans le luxe toute sa vie.

Hermione monta les escaliers. En haut, trois portes y était placé. Une en rouge, une verte, et une blanche. Hermione se dit que la rouge devait être sa chambre, la verte celle de Malefoy, et la blanche, la salle de bain. Elle entra dans sa chambre.

Sa chambre était splendide. Un grand lit rouge et or occupait le milieu de la pièce. Une fenêtre était placée au mur du dessus. Un placard avait pris sa place à droite, et un magnifique bureau, en bois, était placé à gauche, avec une grande étagère remplis de livres, moldus et sorciers. Hermione remercia silencieusement McGonagall.

Après avoir bien vérifié que ses affaires étaient bien rangé, après avoir pris sa douche, après s'être habillé d'une robe de nuit, légère, qui laissait apercevoir sa lingerie, elle descendit en bas, pour mieux découvrir le salon.

Elle fut surprise de voir Malefoy et Zabini, assis sur le canapé. Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha d'eux.

Blaise la remarqua,

-Hermione, _Hermione fut surprise, depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom ? _ Bonsoir.

Il la reluqua, et Hermione fit de tout son possible pour cacher sa lingerie avec ses deux bras. Malefoy ne fit même pas l'effort de tourner la tête, il continuait de fixer la cheminée.

-Blaise, _dit Hermione,_ que fait tu ici ? demanda-t-elle poliment, ne voulant pas s'attirer des problèmes.

Blaise ne répondit pas, continuant de la reluquer. C'est à ce moment là que Malefoy tourna enfin sa tête. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, croyant rêver. _Granger_, habillé d'une petite tenue, et puis quoi encore ?

-Granger,_ dit-il d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner Hermione,_ Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme Pansy Parkinson lors d'un repas de Noel ?

Hermione rougit,

-D-Désolée Malefoy, mais c'est m-ma robe de nuit. Je ne savais pas que tu seras encore là, et, et encore moins a-avec un invité.

Malefoy allait répondre, mais Blaise l'en empêcha,

-Hermione, tu es splendide_, Malefoy le regarda comme si c'était un fou,_ désolé pour le dérangement, j'avais besoin de parler à Dray, je peux partir si cela te dérange.

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

-Tu, tu peux rester. Je vais remonter.

Hermione remonta les escaliers, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle mit une veste qui cachait sa lingerie et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle prit un livre au hasard. Un livre Moldu. Elle décida de le lire.

Elle le finit vers 00h00, n'ayant pas toujours l'envie de dormir, elle descendit en bas pour ce préparer un petit encas. En bas, elle vu que Blaise était partit et que Malefoy était toujours là.

Hermione se dit qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble pendant un an, peut-être devraient-ils se crée des liens ? Ils resteraient des 'ennemis', mais au moins se parleraient. D'abord elle alla prendre un café. Peut-être que ça l'empêcherait de dormir, mais elle adorait ça. Elle s'en prépara un et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil, Malefoy, lui, était sur le canapé. Le jeune homme lisait un livre, et Hermione se dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à être un fan de livre.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Une demi-heure plus tard, Malefoy ferma son livre et le posa sur la table basse.

-Tu voulais ? demanda-t-il à Hermione sans même la regarder.

Hermione arqua un sourcil,

-Tu vas bien Malefoy ?

Silence. Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il se demanda si il devait répondre à sa question, de 1), c'était son ennemie, il n'allait pas lui raconter sa vie, par contre, il n'avait pas trop de personnes à qui parler, seulement Nott, Zabini et Parkinson l'écoutait. Mais là, il avait bien besoin quelqu'un.

-Non, pour tout te dire, j'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de tout et de rien. Mon père est mort, assassiné. Ma mère est en dépression, et je dois partager un appartement avec toi. Après il y a le Ministère qui ne fait toujours pas confiance à ma mère et à moi. Alors non, Je ne vais pas bien.

Pendant une simple seconde, Hermione comprit. Oh oui, elle comprit. Malefoy avait grandit dans des temps sombres, éduqué par un Mangemort contre son gré. Il avait été obligé d'en être un, il avait été obligé de faire rentrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard, si non, Voldemort tuerai toute les personnes qu'il aimait. Drago Malefoy n'était pas 'méchant', mais ce n'était pas non plus un héro.

Mais puis Hermione se donna une claque mentalement. C'était _Drago Malefoy,_ le garçon qui la insulté de Sang-De-Bourbe en 2ème année, celui qu'elle avait giflé en 3ème année, et encore…

Elle ne dit rien. En même temps, elle ne savait pas quoi dire exactement, et elle avait peur de l'énerver alors qu'elle voulait crée des liens. Malefoy s'attendait une réponse du genre ' Bien fait pour toi, après tout ce que tu as fait, tout le mal que tu as causé'.

Hermione aurait bien voulu lui dire ça, mais non, à la place, elle dit simplement :

-Du café ?

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva plus tôt de bonne humeur. Elle se leva, prit une serviette, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ayant l'intention de se doucher.

Elle y entra et ferma aussitôt les yeux. Malefoy était entrain de se sécher les cheveux, torse nu.

Malefoy dit d'une voix taquine,

-Alors Granger, On espionne ? C'est vrai que je suis irrésistible, mais je ne pensais pas que _toi, _tu pourrais apprécier.

Hermione jura qu'il était en train de sourire, comme quand il le faisait avant, quand il l'embêtait, elle Ron et Harry.

Rien qu'en pensant à eux, Hermione trembla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et dit d'une voix sèche,

-Sors.

Malefoy allait objecter, et lui demander ce soudain changement de comportement, mais Hermione l'en empêcha,

-J'ai dit, sors.

Malefoy resta la regarder. Il la regarda dans les yeux, comme si il cherchait à tout savoir. Après quelque secondes de silence, il sortit.

Il frappa violemment la porte derrière lui. Et Hermione se retrouva seule. Elle respira et expira lentement. Décidemment, Hermione s'était bel et bien trompé, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy.

Elle alla prendre sa douche.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy était habillé et prêt à sortir. Au moment où il allait sortir pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, il fit une grimace et prit la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa poche.

_Je tiendrai ta promesse, _se dit-il.

Il sortit de l'appartement, sans se rendre compte qu'une silhouette vêtu d'une cape noir le regardait par la fenêtre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! **

**Réponses aux review :**

**hon-or-hp : Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimée ma fiction. Moi aussi, je suis une –grande- fan inconditionnelle du Dramione. Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**JVEUXLASUITE3333 : Waw, je vois que tu veux la suite. No Spoiler, désolée. Mais c'est vraiment fabuleux de savoir que quelqu'un tient à cette histoire et veut la suite. Et bah, voilà la suite. Ps : J'aime bien le nom que t'a choisis.**

Après qu'Hermione soit sortit de la douche, elle alla s'habiller. Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle prit les parchemins que McGonagall lui avait donné la veille, et vue qu'ils étaient destinés aux Gryffondors et aux Pouffsouffles. Elle alla les distribuer un par un, après l'avoir fait, elle alla prendre place à la table des Gryffondors, au près de Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Neville.

Ils étaient en pleine conversation sur le Quidditch.

-Depuis que Charlie Weasley est partit, l'équipe de Gryffondor n'a pas vraiment gagné de match, dit Dean

Hermione sourit, si seulement Harry était là.

-Mione', on ne ta pas vu à la Salle Commune hier soir, tu étais où ? demanda Seamus,

- Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit, le nouveau règlement veut que les deux préfets-en-chefs partagent un même appartement.

-Cool, votre propre appartement ! Et avec qui tu le partage ? demanda Neville en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille,

-Malefoy, répondit Hermione,

Neville cracha son jus de citrouille sur le visage de Dean, qui était en train de cracher ses céréales sur Seamus, qui lui crachait son verre de lait sur Neville.

-Malefoy ? _dit Seamus d'un ton scandalisé_, mais c'est un Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il la prend à McGo ?

Au moment où Ginny allait protester à son tour, McGonagall prit la parole.

-Mr Thomas, Mr Londubat et Mr Finnigan, veuillez vous nettoyez,_ dit McGonagall, quelques élèves se penchèrent pour voir les trois adolescents, _Bienvenue à Poudlard ! L'année dernière a été un vrai fiasco, les Mangemorts, ancien partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, ont pris le contrôle de l'école. Mais maintenant, je reprends les rennes, _des applaudissements retentirent,_ Cette année, nous avons un ancien professeur qui revient parmi nous ! Applaudissez pour l'arrivée de Mr Slughorn, _encore une fois, des applaudissements retentirent,_ Il sera le directeur de la maison de Serpentard. Pour le poste de professeur contre les Forces du Mal, veuillez accueillir chaleureusement Charlie Weasley ! _Les élèves applaudirent, mis à part quelques Serpentards, notamment Malefoy et sa gang, _Il sera le directeur adjoint de l'école ainsi que le directeur de la maison de Gryffondor. Les essais pour le Quidditch auront lieu dans un mois, vu les travaux que les sorciers du Département des Dégâts De La Magie Noir sont en trains de faire sur le terrain. Mr Rusard vous rappelle que les yoyos, ainsi que…

Hermione n'écoutait plus se que disait McGonagall. Elle et Malefoy n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ils semblaient faire un défi. Hermione, têtue comme elle était, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, Malefoy non plus. Blaise essaya plusieurs fois d'appeler Drago, mais celui-ci ne flanchait pas. Ginny faisait de même avec Hermione. Mais Hermione et Malefoy gardait toujours ce contact visuel. Ginny secouait Hermione à présent, et celle-ci n'eu pas le choix, elle rompu le contact visuel avec Malefoy, et il sourit d'un air triomphant.

/: Quelque temps plus tard:/

Hermione se dirigeait vers son cour d'Astronomie, quand un hibou se posa sur son épaule. Hermione arqua un sourcil, et vu que l'animal avait une lettre entre ses pattes. Elle prit la lettre et l'hibou s'envola.

Elle ouvrit la lettre vermeille,

_Chère Hermione Granger, _

_Je les aie._

_Avec toute ma cruauté,_

_Jenevousdiraipasmonnomc'estleprinciped'une Lettreanonyme _

Hermione resta paralysée_. _Que voulais dire cette « Jenevousdiraipasmonnomc'estleprinciped'une Lettreanonyme ». Qu'avait-elle ?

Pendant un moment, elle se dit que peut-être avait-elle Harry et Ron ? Mais elle chassa tout de suite cette idée, si elle les avait, pourquoi le lui dire ? Et de toute façon, si cette personne avait effacé Harry et Ron des mémoires des gens, elle devait être morte, le sort était trop puissant. Ce qui intrigua Hermione, c'était que l'encre était en Or, et qu'on en trouvait plus de nos jours. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Et vous savez ce qu'elle fit après ? Evidemment que vous le savez ! Elle alla à la bibliothèque, tant pis le cours d'Astronomie ! Une Hermione curieuse était bien plus important.

/: Quelques temps plus tard, Salle commune des Serpentards :/

Blaise était en pleine conversation avec Théodore quand il sut.

-Je dois y allé, _dit Blaise,_ Je dois parler à Dray.

Théodore hocha la tête,

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est… disant ? dit Théodore, parlant de Drago,

-Si, et maintenant je sais pourquoi, répondit Blaise,

Théodore arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Blaise la laissa et courut vers le tableau de Ghalia Illinois.

-Mot de passe ? demanda le tableau,

-Aucune idée, juste dîtes au garçon à l'intérieur que Blaise veut le voir,

Ghalia hocha la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, le portrait s'ouvrit sur un Drago ennuyé.

-Oui ? Si c'est pour le truc de Daphnée Greengrass qui a fait un striptease devant le bureau de Flitwick en disant que c'était toi qui lui avait demandé, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça… Attends, quoi ?!

-Ah je sais, c'est parce que Pansy est allé dire à Weasley fille que tu étais gay ? Je suis désolé, mais c'était la vérité, fallait bien que la petite le sache, t'aurai du voir sa tête…

- Merlin, mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis pas Gay ! Idiot !

-Bien-sûr, c'est bien de rêver tu sais ? Bref, entre.

Drago se décala et laissa entrer son camarade. Blaise prit place sur le canapé,

-Une Bière au Beurre ? _demanda Drago, _où est-ce que toi aussi tu es fanatique du café comme Granger ? Il y a du Nesprequo ou Nesfralo, les moldus choisissent des noms bizarres pour le café.

-… Une Bière au Beurre suffira, merci, dit Blaise.

Drago en prit deux et s'installa au près de lui.

-Alors, que me vaut cette malencontreuse intrusion dans mon domaine royale et respectueux, _a dit Drago en mettant ses deux pieds sur la table,_

-Tu partage cette appartement avec Granger, _le rappela Blaise avec un sourire narquois,_ d'ailleurs, où est ta charmante femme ?

Drago le regarda, et je vous jure, si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Blaise serait en ce moment même en train de brûler en Enfer, ou siroter un jus de carotte au Paradis, ça dépends.

Blaise l'ignora, et lui dit :

-J'était dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards en train de parler avec Théodore quand, quand ça m'est venue…_ Blaise fut coupé par Drago,_

-Quoi ? Tes règles ?

Blaise le regarda sérieusement, et lui dit, tout. Il lui dit ce qu'il venait de savoir : _**la vérité.**_

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit. Et Blaise comprit. C'est à ce moment là que Granger apparut.

Elle entra dans l'appartement, sans même lever les yeux, avec une pile de livres dans la main et elle dit :

-Malefoy, je voudrais qu'on établisse des règles à présent, si tu veux qu'on vive en harmonie, sans problèmes, dans cet appartement.

Elle leva la tête et vue que Zabini était présent.

-Oh, on en reparlera plus tard, dit-elle,

Blaise sourit,

-Oh non, ne te dérange pas, ça ne me pose aucun problème, tu peux dire tes règles devant moi, dit-il d'un air amusé,

Hermione le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis posa sa pile de livres sur la table basse, et regarda Malefoy, qui était en train de jurer des insultes dans sa barbe, et lui dit :

-Bien,

**Règle Numéro 1 :** Si tu veux ramener tes conquêtes ici, elles ne devront pas utiliser la salle de bain, ni la cuisine, et _hors de question _que ces filles touchent à mon café. Le lendemain matin, si je l'ai voit quelque part qui n'est pas ta chambre, je leur donne 10 secondes pour déguerpir, ou elles le regretteront.

**Règle Numéro 2 :** Avant d'invité _qui que ce soit _à part Blaise, vu que vous vous voyez souvent, où Ginny, que j'inviterai également, on doit se consulter.

**Règle Numéro 3 :** La salle de bain sera à ta disposition de : 5h30 à 7h00, et de 19h à 20h30, mais, si elle est vide, tu pourras y entré pour faire des besoins, _uniquement, _

_Blaise rit à la troisième règle mais arrêta dès qu'il vu le regard terrifiant d'Hermione, _

**Règle Numéro 4 : **Fêtes _interdites _! Sauf si les deux d'entre nous sommes d'accord, ce que je doute fortement.

**Règle Numéro 5 : **Mon café, reste _mon _café. Tu en veux ? Tu me demande, si tu en prends sans me demander la permission, je ne regretterai pas de t'arracher les cheveux,

_Drago eu une expression horrifié, si un jour il devenait crâne chauve… disons que ça ne doit pas _arriver.

Enfin, dernière règle,

**Règle Numéro 6 : **Ne jamais, ô grand jamais, détruire, ne serait-ce qu'une poussière, d'espoir,_ finit Hermione._

Drago fronça les sourcils, et la regarda dans les yeux. Gris Acier rencontra Marron Chocolat pour la deuxième fois dans la journée. Puis il vu.

Et il se demanda :

_Savait-elle ? Savait-elle qu'on le savait également ? Savait-elle, que comme elle, __je__ me souvenais ?_

**Désolé pour le retard, et désolé que se soit un chapitre court. Très court à mon goût. **

**Après demain je reprends les cours, donc je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le quatrième chapitre. Je ne crois pas que demain soit possible, j'ai un livre à lire pour le Français, et des devoirs en Maths, Misère à Moi !**

**Bref, j'espère que sa vous as plu ! Et si vous avez des commentaires, négatifs ou positifs (mais j'ai une toute petite, mais une petite hein, préférence pour le positif), dites les en review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! **

**Vous allez bien ? Super, pas moi ! Pourquoi ? Aucune idée…**

**Passons, **

**Réponses aux review (Guest):**

_**JVEUXLASUITE3333 **__**: **__De retour ? Ca me touche, vraiment. J'ai compris que tu voulais __**à tout prix**__ la suite. J'avais hésité à mettre le truc sur les règles. Mais bon, heureusement que je l'ai mis alors. Tiens, un cadeau : La suite !_

_**PassionDramione (Guest) : **__Waouh, j'étais en train de regarder ma série préférée (TeenWolf) et puis, je reçois un e-mail, qui me dit que j'ai une review, puis je vois que cette review est juste… parfaite. Je te remercie, vraiment. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me touche, j'espère que la suite te fera plaisir, et qu'un jour tu trouveras ton don de l'écriture, car on en a tous un. _

**J'ai écris une autre Dramione, allez y jetez un coup d'œil si vous avez le temps !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Précédemment dans 'L'Espoir fait vivre' :<strong>_

Et il se demanda :

Savait-elle ? Savait-elle qu'on le savait également ? Savait-elle, que comme elle_, __je _me souvenais_ ? »_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>'était le week-end, car la rentrée c'était faite un vendredi. Hermione restait dans sa chambre, faisant des recherches sur la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Pour l'instant, rien du tout. Même pas un petit texte sur l'encre en Or. Elle était désespérée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer son livre et aller rendre les autres à la bibliothèque pour en prendre encore d'autres, quand elle entendit le portrait s'ouvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait entendue dire que Blaise était à l'infirmerie, et elle n'avait pas invitée Ginny.

Elle devint rouge de colère à la pensée de Malefoy invitant quelqu'un sans la consulter, ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois, respecter les règles ?!

Hermione descendit les escaliers à la vitesse de _The Flash*_. Malefoy vu un Flash d'une crinière brune descendre les escaliers.

Avant même qu'il ne dise un mot à son invitée, Hermione se retrouva entre lui et l'invitée.

-Malefoy, je rêve ! Règle numéro 2 : _Ne pas invité qui que ce soit sans me consulter ! _Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Je dois te le dire en Arabe peut-être ? Non mais je rêve !

-Justement Granger, j'ai pris des cours particulier ses vacances pour apprendre la langue Arabe, donc ça ne me…

-Malefoy ! , _cria Hermione,_

Elle se retourna et vit que _Pansy Parkinson_ se tenait derrière elle,

-Je rêve ! Non mais je rêve ! En plus tu l'invites _elle ?_ C'est comme si j'invitais Ron à faire un barbecue en bikini au bord de la plage avec toi !

Après avoir finit sa phrase, elle le regretta aussitôt,

-Ron ? _Questionna Pansy_, c'est qui ?

-M-mon cousin moldu … _répondit Hermione,_

Hermione s'attendait à une question du genre : 'C'est qui Ron, encore ton imagination Granger ?' de la part de Malefoy, mais à sa surprise, il lui dit :

-C'est quoi un barbecue ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil,

- Tu ne sais pas c'est quoi un barbecue ? _demanda-t-elle,_

-Non.

Hermione soupira, et reporta son attention sur Pansy,

-Ecoutes-moi, toi. Si t'es venue ici pour me traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe où je ne sais quoi…

Elle fut coupée par Pansy :

-Je ne suis pas venue te critiquer Granger, je n'ai pas que sa à faire. D'ailleurs je peux t'appeler Hermimi ? C'est bien mieux je trouve.

Hermione ouvra grand les yeux, prête à répliquer, mais Malefoy lui lança un regard qui disait que ça n'en valait même pas la penne. La Gryffondor soupira, et dit à Pansy :

-Bon, je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais je te jure, Malefoy, que ma paire de ciseaux est prête à découper des cheveux,

Drago la regarda perplexe,

- Une paire de ciseaux ? dit-il, ça ne serait pas une entreprise de fabricant de chocolat qui aurait mal tourné ? Comment peux-tu me couper les cheveux avec du chocolat ?

Hermione était prête à lui donner la baffe de sa vie après celle qu'elle lui a donnée en troisième année.

-Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque, et que **personne ne touche à mon café ! **_dit Hermione,_

Drago _sourit,_ d'un sourire franc.

-Pas de problèmes.

Hermione quitta l'appartement vers la bibliothèque. Elle devait cherchée des informations sur la lettre qu'elle avait reçue.

Pansy s'assit sur un des canapés.

-Ah, Drago… Que fais-tu de beau ?

Drago regardait la fenêtre d'un air maussade,

-Rien de spécial, un café ? demanda-t-il,

Pansy arqua un sourcil,

-Hermimi n'a-t-elle pas précisée qu'elle ne voulait qu'on touche à son café ?

Drago haussa les épaules, indifférent.

-Alors, toi et Blaise ? dit-il,

De la haine envahit le beau visage de la Serpentarde.

-Je ne lui parle plus.

Hermione avait enfin trouvée quelque chose ! D'après le livre '_Encre de tout genres'_, l'Encre en Or était utilisé bien avant par les Rois et Reines capricieux qui avaient beaucoup d'Or. Le problème, c'est que plus personne n'utilisait cette sorte d'Encre. Elle n'existait plus.

Peut-être était-ce un sort qui changeait la couleur ? Non, Hermione en était sûr.

Des cris jaillirent des couloirs, Hermione courut vers la source du bruit.

Plusieurs élèves étaient rassemblés autour d'un mur. Cela rappela à Hermione leur deuxième année avec Ron et Harry. _Ron et Harry. Ron._

Elle arrêta tout de suite de penser à eux et essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Les élèves avaient une expression de terreur peinte sur leur visage.

_Que se passait-t-il ?_

Après plus de 5 min à chercher une place où on pourrait voir ce qui se passait, Hermione en trouva une, tout devant. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir trouver cette place.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt._

-Drago…

-Pansy, je dois le faire.

-Mais… C'est dangereux… Et si quelqu'un te voyait ? Je ne dis pas que tu es fou, mais cette idée et cette obsession que tu as… Elle te rend vraiment dingue, dit la jeune fille,

-Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? dit-il d'un calme Olympien, presque effrayent.

-Dray… Ils n'existent pas…

-Pansy, stop. Je croyais que tu comprendrais, fit-il.

-…

Le blond lui lança un dernier regard et pris la direction qu'il devait prendre pour mettre en place son plan.

_Maintenant._

Hermione était choquée, sur le mur était marquée avec de l'encre en Or :

_Cela ne fait que commencer. Je les aie, et ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'il vous arrivera à tous. Je les aie, et personne ne peut me les reprendre._

Un parcours de frissons parcourut la brune quand elle relut la phrase. Accompagné de cette phrase, était accroché un uniforme de Poufsouffle, celui de Susan Bones. La jeune Poufsouffle avait disparue depuis quelques heures, et on venait de savoir pourquoi.

La tête d'Hermione faisait mal. C'était seulement son deuxième jour à Poudlard, que les problèmes l'attiraient comme un aimant. Même avec… _ses amis 'imaginaires'_, elle n'avait jamais eu de si graves problèmes en si peu de temps.

La jeune femme décida d'aller prendre de l'air, c'était la moindre des choses.

Elle sortit du château avec hâte et vint à la rencontre de Luna Lovegood.

-Luna, dit-elle joyeusement,

-Hermione ! répondit la blonde du même ton.

Les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis un bon bout de temps…

Elles marchèrent dans tout le parc, parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione était contente de la revoir, c'était une amie unique en son genre.

-Alors, qu'as-tu fait ces vacances-ci ? Questionna la Serdaigle, j'aurais juré que tu les avaient passés avec deux garçons…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-Qui te l'a dit ?

-Personne, ça m'ait juste venue. Bon je dois y aller, j'ai Botanique. A plus tard !

-A plus tard… chuchota la Gryffondor.

Les gens commençaient à se rappeler de ses deux amis effacés des mémoires… Hermione n'arrivait même pas à décrire cette soudaine joie qui l'empara. _Elle allait les avoir de retour, et bientôt !_

Elle s'assit sur le gazon, et Malefoy vint à sa rencontre.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant une place vide à côté,

Hermione hocha la tête.

Les deux rivaux restèrent ainsi, silencieux, contemplant le lac et sa forêt.

Drago pensait à beaucoup de choses… Comme au refus que lui avait montré Pansy à l'idée de l'aider dans ses plans… Pourquoi personne ne le croyait ? Qu'avait-t-il fait ?

Quand à elle, Hermione avait décidée de se donner quelques minutes de paix. Elle savait que cette année allait être longue, et douloureuse, pleines de surprises. Elle savait que plus jamais elle n'aurait un moment de répit avec elle-même. Donc elle profita de cet instant 'magique'.

Malheureusement pour elle, Merlin semblait la détester aujourd'hui, car Drago lui dit :

-Granger… As-tu pensée… As-tu pensée à tout recommencer ? A choisir une autre vie, sans guerre et sans mépris… sans souffrances, sans douleur…

Hermione sembla pensive pendant un long moment. Elle s'imaginait, en paix avec elle-même et le monde entier. Elle s'imaginait un monde, ou la souffrance et la douleur seraient absentes.

Mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais dans ce monde, Ron et Harry n'était pas présent. Car si elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés, certes Voldemort vivrait toujours, mais jamais elle aurait autant souffert, jamais elle ne se serait attachée à eux, pour ensuite les perdre. Jamais elle n'aurait perdue des amies, proches ou non. Jamais elle n'aurait lancé ce sort à ses parents qui les empêchait de l'oublier…

Ses parents reprenaient lentement leurs mémoires, pour l'instant ils se souvenaient vaguement d'un bébé et d'une enfant. Pas de noms, pas de visages, rien.

-Oui, et toi ?

Plusieurs choses se sont passées à Drago ces derniers mois. Son père avait été assassiné, oui c'était un Mangemort, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sa mère était en deuil. Son monde s'était écroulé pendant la guerre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne voulait pas être né en pleine guerre. Il était né au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit, et il a été éduqué par l'influence du Mal.

Ce n'était pas son choix. S'il pouvait tout recommencer, il le ferait volontiers.

Il tourna sa tête vers Hermione, celle-ci regardait le Lac d'un air perdu.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqués, qu'un sort venait dans leur direction un jet de couleur verte, l'_Avada Kedavra._

* * *

><p>MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Allez voir ma nouvelle ficiton Dramione! N'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout!<p> 


End file.
